Decisions
by Litfreak89
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been told by two jealous exes that they should be with each other, yet no one else really sees it. Do Ginny and Andrew see something that's not there, or is everyone else, including Harry and Hermione, turning a blind eye to what has been there all along?
1. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: So…I'm going to try my hand at a Harry/Hermione fic. Let's see how this goes…Probably won't be more than a two-chapter story. We'll see! I'm trying not to make it too sappy and generic. Tear into me if I do…_

* * *

"What do you mean you're not ready? Hermione, we've been dating nine bloody months! If it's not time for me to 'meet the parents,' then I don't know when it'll ever be the time!" Andrew Stone was beyond frustrated, and Hermione Granger, said girlfriend of "nine bloody months," could easily see why. However, she wasn't easily swayed.

"Andrew, my God! Why do you want to meet my parents so terribly?! It's not like we have to have their blessing on our relationship or anything! Besides, the flight to Australia's sold out; there's no way to get you a plane ticket."

"You didn't even think to ask me to go?"

Hermione blew an errant curl away from her face. Thank God she'd finally cut the "bushiness," leaving a more adult-looking Hermione after the scissors had finished their job. "Not really, love. It's just a trip I take every year, and—" But that thought was cut off by a knock at the door.

Harry Potter poked his head in, comfortable enough at Hermione's flat to know when her wards were lowered and he was able to enter safely. "You ready, Hermione?" he asked innocently. However, he didn't know what he had just stepped into.

"YOU INVITED BLOODY POTTER?! He can go, but _I_ can't? What the hell, Mia?" Andrew was livid. It was bad enough that his girlfriend was going to Australia without him, but to invite this other _man_, her so-called "best friend," instead of him…

"Whoa, mate. Calm down! You don't need to talk to Hermione like that; what's the problem?" Harry looked from his best friend to her boyfriend, a guy that he genuinely liked. Then it hit him. "You didn't tell him I was going, Hermione?"

The girl…no…dammit, Hermione was twenty-four years old. She was a woman who could make her own decisions! However, she did look a bit ashamed when she shook her head. "No, I didn't." She looked at Andrew. "I knew you'd act like this, like something inappropriate would be going on while we were gone. Andrew, Harry and I have taken this trip every year since the summer after our last year at school. We fly to Australia, visit with my parents a few weeks, and then fly back. That's it; I swear."

Her boyfriend still wasn't placated. "Mia…" He then looked at Harry. "Harry, could we…?" Harry's eyebrows lifted in understanding as he shifted his gaze to Hermione, as if checking to see if she was okay with him stepping out. When she nodded, he smiled a bit and mumbled something about checking the gas in the car.

Andrew waited for the door to close before continuing. "Mia, I thought we had something special over the last year; I thought I was important to you."

"You _are_ important to me, Andrew…"

He shook his head, interrupting her. "Maybe so, but not important enough to take home, right? You couldn't have traded Harry out for me this one time? Made room for your boyfriend instead of your friend who just happens to be a boy? Mia…"

"Hermione."

"Huh?" Andrew looked confused.

"My name is Hermione. You're always chopping it down to Mia, Mione, Herms, or something of the like. I like my name; my parents gave it to me for a reason. They never called me by anything other than Hermione. I ask that you do the same. It's only four syllables; try it with me: Her-my…"

"Okay, I get it! I know how to say your bloody name! That's beside the point though!"

"Fine! So, what you're wanting me to do is go out there and ask my best friend to back out of the trip that we have taken the last seven years together just so you can say you've met my parents?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

Andrew looked sad for a moment. "No, _Hermione_; I want…I want you to choose me for once."

Hermione looked shocked. "What?" This sounded too familiar to another time, another set of boys, one of them also being Harry Potter.

"Choose me. Think back, Hermione. Our first date, you were late because _Harry_ was sick with the flu. Valentine's Day, you spent most of the day planning for _his_ date with his girlfriend and almost missed our own date. Three months ago, you ditched me because _Harry_ had broken up with…what's her name...oh yeah, Ginny. You wanted to make sure he was okay. Love, if we're going to make this work, I can't always come after the all-powerful Mr. Potter. You have to make room in your heart for me as well."

* * *

Harry sat outside in the car that he and Hermione were going to take to the airport. Even though they both had their own muggle ways of transportation, they had mutually decided on a rental today because they didn't feel comfortable leaving their cars at the airport for two weeks.

He thought about the conversation happening just a hundred feet away in Hermione's living room. _Is it right that I'm going to her parents and Andrew isn't?_ Harry leaned his head back and reflected before realizing that he had automatically climbed into the driver's seat. Without thinking about it, Harry climbed out and switched to the passenger seat, knowing Hermione's tendency to be a horrible "backseat driver." Settling in once again, Harry's thoughts reverted back to her argument with Andrew.

Harry and Hermione had gone together a month after defeating Voldemort to reverse the memory spells she had placed on her parents before the horcrux hunt. Ron had chosen to stay with his family, to Hermione's relief. Tensions had run high between the two friends after their passionate kiss in the middle of the battle, but they had talked about it, and they realized that Hermione had just become overwhelmed at Ron's…well, _un-Ron-like_ behavior. They saw that this did not a relationship make, so they hugged as friends, and Ron sent Harry and Hermione on their way.

Ever since that summer, the two took two weeks out of their busy lives to just get away from the magic world. They flew to Australia on a plane, spent two weeks living completely magic-free, enjoyed being pampered by Barbara and Patrick Granger, and flew back home, completely refreshed.

Harry was jerked back to the present by a closing door and turned his attention to the couple leaving Hermione's apartment. His best friend reached up and kissed Andrew on his cheek, and he gave her a parting hug. With a wave to Harry, Andrew headed to his car and pulled out of the parking lot as Hermione climbed into the driver's seat.

"You could have driven." Harry gave the girl a look of disbelief before shaking his head and turning on the radio and air conditioner, taking note of Hermione's red eyes and nose.

"Yeah, right. I do still want to be friends by the time we reach the airport, love. Besides, I had to drive all the way from the rental company, all the way to my house, then all the way here. I've driven enough today."

"Did you leave your car at the rental company?"

Harry shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "Nope. Took a cab. I don't trust any of our friends behind the wheel, Hermione. None except you, and I knew you were busy this morning." He gave her a pointed look, opening the door for discussion.

She didn't take the bait. "I did leave most of my packing until the last minute, which is odd for me. Shacklebolt didn't complain about having a new team leader take two weeks off, did he?"

"Not a bit. I felt a bit insulted when he tried to push me out the door, actually. Said something about not ever taking _any_ time off except for these two weeks every year, so he's happy to give them to me."

The two made it to the airport in plenty of time. They leisurely made their way to their gate, checked in their luggage, gave their tickets to the attendant, then sat down to wait to board. Knowing this was his chance, Harry reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, what happened with you and Andrew? Don't bottle it up; it's just me."

* * *

_Just him? It's never 'just Harry'…_

She raised her eyes to meet emerald green. The concern she found there almost broke her, bringing what Andrew had told her back to the forefront of her mind. "Harry, he…" She squeezed her chocolate-brown eyes shut and took a shuddering breath. "He broke up with me," she finished simply, opening her eyes.

The concern she had seen earlier dimmed, replaced by something else, something that frightened her somewhat. "He what?"

"He…ah…he broke up with me?" she replied, unsure on how to answer her best friend, not knowing how he would respond.

"Why the hell did he do that? Just because you didn't beg him to come on the trip with you?"

She took another breath and shook her head, opening her mouth to answer him, but their flight was called at that moment. They gathered their carry-ons and made their way to their seats on the plane.

Once they were settled into their first class seats (Harry always insisted) and listened to the flight attendant's instructions, Harry turned to his best friend.

"Now, what were you about to say?"

"What else is there to say, Harry? The son-of-a-bitch broke up with me!" Hermione was angry now. She was angry with Andrew for breaking it off for something so seemingly stupid, angry with Harry for pushing her, and angry with herself for feeling helpless.

Harry's eyebrows shot up at her crude language, but he said nothing about it. Instead, he just grabbed her hand again and whispered, "Okay, Hermione. We don't have to say anything else. I'm sorry for pushing." His eyes slanted across the aisle, alerting her to two children who looked to be about five. The little boy was playing a video game, but the little girl was looking curiously over at Harry and Hermione. Hermione felt her face heat up, ashamed at her reaction and hoping the little girl hadn't heard what she had said.

Her voice lowered as she buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to snap like that." She shot a shy grin to the little girl across the aisle, who returned the smile just as shyly. Because both Hermione and the little girl were both in aisle seats (Harry sat by the window due to slight claustrophobia issues), Hermione could see that the little girl's name, which was sewn into the bag by her feet, was Bianca. She made note of it and turned back to her best friend.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione. "Hermione, I swear I took no offense to your outburst; however, I didn't think the kids across the aisle needed to learn those words right now."

"You're right. It's just that Andrew truly frustrated me, Harry."

"What was the break-up over, Hermione? If you don't mind telling me, that is…" Harry looked at her dubiously, as if waiting for another explosion.

Hermione thought about what truly ended the relationship, and in the end, there was no question. "Well, he wasn't happy about not being invited. That was obvious. There were a few small things that we've been arguing over for a while…you know, things like his calling me 'Mia' and 'Mione' and all." She looked at Harry, thinking about whether she should telling him the real reason behind the breakup. She took a deep breath.

* * *

Harry sat back in his seat, nodding. He could see where that would get on Hermione's nerves, but not enough to—

"He asked me to pick him."

Harry turned to look at his best friend again. "What was that?"

Hermione took another deep breath. "Andrew asked me to pick him, to put him first in my life for once."

Harry laughed and glanced out the window at the clouds. "Well, that's stupid. He should know that your parents will always…"

"He wasn't talking about my parents, Harry."

He looked back at his friend, meeting chocolate depths that held more knowledge in them than his whole body could hope to contain. "Then who…?"

"Andrew said that as long as you were around, he'd never have a chance of being first in my life. He said that in the nine months we've been dating, I've blown him off at least three times that he can count just because you've needed me more."

"Hermione…"

Her brown eyes darkened. "Harry, I can count more."

Harry swallowed, thinking about what she had said. It was true that the two were close, closer especially in the last few years than even Harry and Ron. Since Ron had begun working for the Department of Magical Games and Sports and dating one Luna Lovegood, the two had seen much less of the redhead.

"So, I'm the reason you two broke up?" He turned to the window again, not able to meet Hermione in the eye.

"Harry, no…well, yes, in a way, I suppose. I guess it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. He's never really mentioned having a problem with our closeness, but I can see now that it's bothered him more than he's let on. I don't…He's always seemed to get on with you just fine."

Harry nodded. "I thought so too. We've been to the pub many times together. I thought we were reasonably close mates, especially after only knowing each other for a few months."

The two sat together in silence for a while, then, "Harry, Ginny didn't break up with you just to go play Quidditch, did she?"

The green-eyed young man stared out the window for a while more before quietly answering, "No."

"Oh, Harry…"

"Hermione, she's as insecure as Ron has always been when it comes to relationships. Not to sound full of myself, but she's always been insecure about me. We had an okay relationship, but since the war ended, it just wasn't the same. She expected me to be at every home game, which I was anyway, but when she realized how close you and I were, she soon began wanting me to travel with her when I could get away from work. She finally sat me down and, even though she wasn't cruel, basically told me to decide what I wanted out of life. Needless to say, that was it for us. We both knew we weren't happy anymore."

Hermione gave a little laugh. "It's funny. It seems as if our significant others were equally insecure, eh?" She sighed. "Come on, Harry. No more serious conversation! We're on holiday! Let's have a great time!"

The rest of the flight was filled with laughter and an exchange of stories about experiences at the Auror department and Hogwarts, where Hermione had taken now-Headmistress McGonagall's position as Transfiguration professor. Of course, for the sake of their fellow passengers, they actually talked about their jobs as policeman and high school English teacher.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Harry took a brief nap, and Hermione opened her book, _Gulliver's Travels_, a favorite of hers. She had been reading for about a half-hour when she heard a small voice ask, "Whatcha reading?"

She looked down to see a bright pair of blue eyes looking back at her. Bianca was staring innocently at the older woman, waiting patiently for an answer.

"This book is called _Gulliver's Travels_. Do you like to read?"

The girl nodded vigorously, then frowned. "I didn't think and packed all my books in my trunk, which is with all our other luggage. My stupid brother brought his video game, and I don't like any of the movies. Mum and Dad are reading or watching the movie, so I'm bored."

Hermione smiled slightly at the little girl's plight before putting on a determined face. "Well then, we'll have to see about this! My name's Hermione; what's yours?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"Bianca. Her-my…oh-knee? Is that right?" The little girl was unsure of herself.

"Perfect! You know, Bianca, we have something in common."

The little girl's eye's opened widely. "What's that?"

"Both of our names come from Shakespeare plays. Mine is from _A Winter's Tale_, and yours is from _Taming of the Shrew_." The two girls got into a literary discussion, and when Harry opened his eyes about an hour later, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

The plane landed in Melbourne, Australia, and Hermione said goodbye to her new friend. As they were departing, Bianca yelled out, "Bye, Hermione's brother!"

The two looked at each other and laughed. Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry as they walked out into the terminal. "Come on, brother; let's go see Mum and Dad!"


	2. Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: So, this will probably end up being three chapters. I just liked the way this chapter ended...Enjoy, review, favorite, whatever!  
_

* * *

"Hermione! Harry!" Barbara Granger ran forward and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. Hermione relished the feeling, thinking that she really should get down to see her parents more often than summer and Christmas.

"Mum, how are you? Is Dad here?" The girl looked around and found her father shaking hands with a grinning Harry. The two men had become friends immediately, especially since Patrick had introduced Harry to football (or, as Americans liked to call it, soccer).

Patrick grinned and looked over at his daughter. "Mya (he was the _only_ one who could get away with _any_ nickname)! Thank God you've brought Harry back! Your mother's rubbish at football talk, and it seems that you're never going to bring a boyfriend home for me to talk to, so…" Hermione's father pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek as Barbara, whom Harry affectionately referred to as Babs, did the same to the elder Granger female.

"Harry Potter, why didn't you visit for Christmas?! We missed you!" Babs held Harry's face between her hands and looked him in the eye, meaning to catch any sign of a lie.

He shifted, not wanting to go into too much detail. "I was with the Weasleys, Babs. I was dating Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't take no for an answer anyway…"

Hermione's parents nodded as the four moved toward the baggage claim. Babs held on to Harry's arm as Patrick kept his arm around his daughter. "So, Harry, any special lady in your life? We'd be happy to meet her if so. I'm shocked Hermione didn't drag Andrew down here this time! I'm dying to meet this guy!" Babs reached out with her free hand and rubbed her daughter on the back. "Nine months for our daughter is a record!"

"Mum! You make me sound like a tart! Like I go through a new guy every week!"

The group grabbed Harry and Hermione's luggage and found the Grangers' car. Settling in, Patrick turned around in his seat before leaving the parking lot. "Love, it's not that. It's just…when will you actually bring one of your guys home to meet us? It seems like they never get to that stage…they're never serious enough to make it this far."

Hermione just sat there, not knowing what to say. Her dad turned around and started the car, letting her think about what he had said. She looked over at Harry, who stared back and gave her a look that said _Are you okay?_ She nodded at him; he then gestured toward her father, and she knew he wanted to know if she wanted him to talk to Patrick for her. She shook her head, knowing that she'd have to face that task herself later.

Hermione sighed and leaned over, letting herself fall asleep on Harry's shoulder, just as she had done countless times before. However, unlike all the other times, this was the first time she had had the random stray thought that suggested that Harry smelled damn good today.

* * *

Harry settled onto his bed at the Granger household and thought about what had changed from the time he and Hermione had left her apartment to the time they had reached the house. His best friend was obviously stressed about having broken things off with Andrew just before flying to Australia, but it was more than that. It seemed as if what Andrew had insinuated, no, outright _accused_, about Harry and Hermione's relationship had bothered the young woman more than the break-up.

Not that Harry could blame Hermione. When Ginny had pointed out the same thing to Harry mere months ago, it had thrown him for a loop. Did he really spend that much time with his best friend? Would it have seemed as strange if the best friend in question had been Ron?

Granted, Ron probably wouldn't have called him over just to watch movies and eat popcorn just because _he felt like it_, and Ron wouldn't have spent hours planning a romantic date for Harry and Ginny. He wouldn't have stayed up all night making sure Harry didn't dehydrate when he had the flu.

No, Hermione and Ron were two totally different _best friends_, but did that change Harry and Hermione's relationship? He had fun with Hermione; they'd gone on double dates with Ginny and Andrew plenty of times, and it had never seemed awkward. There had never been any of the "sexual tension" people had accused Hermione and Ron of having. Shouldn't they have had the overwhelming desire to snog, or to kiss at least?

"Harry, are you awake?"

The man in question jerked up when he heard her voice. "Yeah, I'm awake. Come on in, Hermione." Harry sat up in the bed and sat against the headboard, and Hermione automatically flopped down beside him.

"You coming down for a late dinner?"

"Is it safe?"

Hermione hit his knee before looking him in the eye. "Of course. I told my parents that Andrew and I broke up. Told them it was a long time coming."

"Hermione…"

"Well, it's the truth."

Harry shook his head. "I thought you said you were happy."

"We were, and we truly cared for each other, but from what he said this morning, he'd apparently been ready to give me an ultimatum for a while. This trip just presented him with the perfect opportunity." She leaned her head back against the headboard. "Why are you men so complicated, and why do I choose to spend all of my time in the company of your gender?"

Harry grinned. "Because you love us so much?"

"Prat."

"Bookworm."

"Imbecile."

"Nerd."

"Why, thank you!" Hermione replied as she kissed Harry on the cheek, a move not uncommon between the two, but one that had caused many a "discussion" between Harry and Ginny, and jumped off the bed. "Mum said to get your lazy arse downstairs. You're too thin!"

"Of course I am! One day I'm going to swell up to the size of Uncle Vernon if Molly Weasley and your mother have anything to say about it!" Harry laughed as he chased Hermione down the stairs.

* * *

Dinner that night was interesting. Patrick was attempting to keep his excitement down about having another male in the house, but Hermione could see him basically bouncing in his seat. Mother and daughter participated as much as they could, and Harry even distracted Patrick enough to tell him about the current Quidditch season.

The two were still talking over dessert, so when Babs looked over at her daughter and suggested they go finish unpacking Hermione's clothes, she didn't hesitate a moment. Up in her room, they worked side-by-side well until it was obvious from where Hermione inherited her inquisitive nature.

"When did you and Andrew break up?"

Hermione closed her eyes. She couldn't lie; her mother had a tendency to go ask another person if she felt reason to not believe the half-truth, and poor Harry wouldn't have a clue on how to answer her mother if questioned.

"Ten minutes before we left."

Babs nodded. "I knew it hadn't been long. Was it truly expected? From both parties, at least?"

The younger Granger sighed. _Might as well get it all out._ She sat on her bed and finished telling her mom the entire reasoning behind the break-up, beginning with the small arguments they had been having and ending with Andrew accusing her of loving Harry more than him.

"So, he thought you and _Harry_ wanted to be together?"

Hermione nodded.

"But…you've never given any indication that you have any romantic interest in each other!" Babs stopped folding a shirt and observed her daughter. "Have you?"

"No!" Then she stopped. "Well, not that I can think of." Hermione thought back to times she and Harry had shared. They acted just like any other pair of best friends would act, but, of course, everything seemed different when it was one friend was male and one female. Right?

"Hermione, who is the most important person in your life?"

"Mum, you and Dad…"

"After us, then."

Hermione sat back on her bed and thought. Harry was her best friend; he had seen her through her best times and her worst, and she had seen him through his. During their seventh year at Hogwarts, they had joined Ron and searched for the horcruxes that would eventually be Voldemort's downfall. They grew closer when Ron left them, but even during their time alone in the tent, nothing romantic had ever happened. Harry pined for Ginny, and Hermione cried over Ron's desertion.

However, after Voldemort's defeat, the trio returned to Hogwarts, finished their seventh year with Ginny, and all went to their respective careers. Although Ron remained a close friend, his constant traveling made it impossible to maintain a consistent relationship like the three would have liked. Harry began dating Ginny, and he stayed with her (on and off) for about three years. Hermione dated, but none stayed around as long as Andrew. They understood that nothing was going on with Harry, but her work schedule and status as war hero became too much for the wizards she dated. Andrew was actually a squib, so even though he knew of the war and Hogwarts, he never gave it much thought, and his lack of magical ability was actually a breath of fresh air to Hermione.

Thinking back to her mother's question, Hermione realized that the one constant in her life was Harry Potter. He was the one, even though she had made other friends after Hogwarts, she called when she was down and needed a shoulder to cry on. He brought her soup when she was sick. Harry could make her smile, even today, just minutes after breaking up with the guy she was beginning to see herself spending the rest of her life with. This man knew her better than probably even her parents, and he still stuck around.

"Harry, Mum. Harry is the most important person in my life."

Babs nodded. "I figured that. Now, you said Andrew made you choose. What exactly did he ask?"

"He asked…he asked that he come first in my life for once. For me to push Harry to the side for one time in my life. Mum, I…I can't do that. Harry _is_ my life!" Hermione's eyes widened at that revelation. "Mum…"

Her mother grinned. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about. I don't know why I never saw it before. I've always thought that men and women could be friends without falling for each other, and you've definitely proven it with Ron. However, what you and Harry have is something special, love. You two are connected; you always have been. You've said more with your eyes since you got here than with your mouths all night. Hermione, I know you're confused, but I know you love the boy, even if it's not that kind of love yet. You can't be best friends for thirteen years and not love him in some way."

Hermione nodded. "I know. And thanks, Mum. I hope I haven't wasted all of this time when he's been right here in front of me."

"Honey, you haven't wasted any time. You two have enjoyed every minute you've had together!"

* * *

Harry was back in his room when Hermione quietly knocked on his door. He told her to come in, and he smiled when he saw her slip in wearing her pajamas featuring Garfield on them. Harry had given them to her two years earlier when Crookshanks had passed on (he was pretty old, after all), telling Hermione that the grumpy cartoon reminded him of her beloved half-kneazle. She had simply hugged him, thanking him for making her feel better.

"This time change gets me every time. We flew out a little after eleven a.m. our time, had two airplane changes, and landed here a little over twenty-four hours later, and Melbourne is eleven hours ahead as it is! It's now two in the morning, your parents were kind enough to give us a late dinner, and we're still up."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Mum and Dad are beat. They're in bed; they probably won't be up for a while. They're not used to staying up so late; normally our flights are earlier."

Harry nodded and patted the space on the bed beside him. He noticed that she sat down more stiffly than normal. "What's up, love? You okay?"

Hermione turned at his use of the endearment that slipped out. He knew that he used it on a daily basis with her, so why was she looking at him so strangely now? She finally leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want an honest answer."

"Shoot." When had he ever been less than honest with Hermione?

"After Teddy, obviously, who is the most important person in your life?"

Harry sat up slightly, looking down at the girl, no, woman who was looking back up at him. He thought about her question, wondering what brought it on. Then he considered what she was asking. _Who, indeed?_ He thought back through his life, thought of all his friends from Hogwarts, the professors, and those he had met after school, and only one name popped out as _the_ most important.

"You."

Brown eyes bugged out. "Wh…what?"

"You, Hermione. I can't think of _anyone_ who takes precedence over you in my life. Love, even back when I was competing for the Tri-Wizard Cup, if Krum hadn't hurried his arse up and saved you, I'd have cut you loose myself. I wasn't leaving you. If you had left me like Ron did during the horcrux hunt, I'd probably still out there, wondering around, lost, wondering what I had done and what I was going to do. You're the one who saved me from Riddle, Hermione. You're the bravest, most loyal person I know, and I can't think of anyone more important to me than you."

Hermione's forehead hit Harry's shoulder. "Gods, Harry. You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that."

Harry was confused. "You doubted that you were important to me?" He moved back and picked her chin up. "Hermione—mmmph!" Harry's next words were cut off by Hermione's lips. His surprise turned quickly into pleasure as he realized that this wasn't as weird as he thought it should have been. _Shouldn't it feel like I'm kissing my sister or something?_ But it didn't. Hermione kissing him made him feel like he was in heaven, a heaven to which he had never had the key until now.

He felt her hands reach up and run through his already-messy hair, and he felt his own move up into her brown locks. She apparently came to her senses first because she pulled back quickly, jerking a moan from Harry's swollen lips.

"That definitely was not how that was supposed to feel!" With that, Hermione jumped off Harry's bed and quickly walked out, leaving Harry wondering what the hell just happened.


	3. Determination

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm pretty faithful about checking out who's following my stories, so keep it up! This should be my last chapter…should…?_

* * *

"Hermione! Open up! We need to talk!" Hermione buried her head further in her pillow and ignored Harry's whispered pleas for her to come out of her room. _Damn you, Hermione! You just had to do that; you just had to test out a theory and…_what? What did she prove? _That Harry Potter is a damn fine kisser, that's what!_ She groaned and blocked out Harry's voice.

Finally, Harry went away, and Hermione, even though she was extremely tired, could not sleep. She picked up her phone and dialed the one person she thought she'd never talk to about Harry Potter.

"Hello?" Thank God the younger Weasleys had adapted and bought telephones.

"Ginny? It's Hermione."

Ginny Weasley was silent for a moment, then, "You finally figured it out, huh?"

It was Hermione's turn to be speechless. "Figured what out?"

"That you and Harry belong together. That no one will ever be good enough for him but you, at least in your eyes."

"Ginny…"

"He feels the same about the guys you date, you know. Every guy you introduced to him, he found something wrong with him. Nothing big, but he was never up to _Hermione's_ standards. I remember one time, when you were dating that guy Tim, the poor bloke used the word 'differentiated' incorrectly in a sentence, and Harry whispered to me that he wasn't smart enough for you. And that guy Parker…"

"Ginny, okay! So we wanted the best for each other; why does that mean we should be together?"

The redhead on the other end sighed. "Hermione, you challenge Harry, and he stands up to you. However, he doesn't just yell back like my git of a brother does. He _reasons_ with you."

Hermione leaned back on her bed. "Ginny...how did you know why I was calling you?" she asked softly.

"Well, we haven't exactly talked since Harry and I broke up. It felt like were some hard feelings, and they weren't all on your side. I knew when we broke up that Harry had it bad for you; he just didn't realize it."

"That's it? We haven't talked in a long time, so you knew I suddenly realized that Harry was _the one for me_?" Hermione was beyond frustrated with the girl she had considered her best girl friend throughout her time at Hogwarts and beyond.

Ginny gave a slight laugh. "That's not all. You are in Australia, right?"

"Yeah…"

"If it's not Harry keeping you up at all hours of the night, then why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?"

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione dragged herself down at around eleven o'clock. She went straight to the coffee pot and poured a huge cup before turning to face her parents and _him_. However, when she turned, only Babs looked back at her.

"Mum? Where are the boys?"

"There was a community football game this morning, and your dad wanted to take Harry down. He's going to wear that poor boy out with all of this football talk."

Hermione grabbed a muffin from the tray on the table and sat down. Picking at it, she looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "What?"

"Harry looked like shite this morning."

Guilt ate at Hermione. It was her fault that the easygoing relationship they had enjoyed for so long was in jeopardy; her fault because she'd had to test that forbidden fruit. She was Eve, and she'd reached out to grab the unknown, knowing, though, that she was safer not taking what didn't truly belong to her.

"It's my fault. I screwed everything up, Mum."

"Was this about what we discussed last night?" Her mom stood up and emptied the last of the coffee into her cup before sitting back down. "What happened?"

"I went in and talked to Harry, planning on putting some feelers out about the way he feels about me. Instead, I let my emotions overwhelm me and asked him the same question you asked me: who is the most important person in his life."

"And?"

"He said me, Mum. He told me that no one has supported him as much as I have, and that he would have been dead before now had it not been for me. Harry said last night that during the tournament in fourth year, had Victor not saved me when he did, he would have cut me loose himself. Then I just had to know, Mum."

Babs looked at her daughter sympathetically. "Know what, love?"

"What it was like to kiss him, to know what it was like to hold him that way. For so long, I've held back, enjoying his friendship, not letting myself even think of him that way. But after he told me that, I just couldn't help myself; I had to know if we could work that way."

"And what did you find out?"

"That…that it was better than I could have imagined. It wasn't like kissing a brother or a friend at all."

"If it was so amazing, then why do you two look like hell this morning?"

"Because this lovely lady here left me gaping like a bloody fish after giving me what was quite possibly the best kiss of my entire life," a quiet voice whispered from the screen door.

* * *

Harry Potter had suffered through one of the most terrible nights of sleep he had ever had the misfortune of attempting, and with his history, that was saying quite a bit. _What the hell was Hermione thinking, kissing me and leaving like that?!_ Not that he didn't enjoy the kiss…

But hell! This girl, the girl he had told his innermost secrets to, the _woman_ he had spent the most time with over the last thirteen years, had blown his mind in less than a minute. He had always known there was the possibility of developing feelings for her; she was a female, he a male. They spent a lot of time together. However, he thought if they could make it past the raging hormone years, those teenage years where he thought below the belt more than above, he wouldn't have to worry about having those awkward feelings for Hermione and her developing womanly figure.

"Of course, Harry, you weren't exactly a typical teenager, now were you?" he muttered to himself. However, as his thoughts lingered, they stopped at her _fully developed_ womanly figure, and his mouth went dry. _I've got a lot of catching up to do._

The next morning, he got up early and met Hermione's father in the kitchen. The pick-up game seemed like a great opportunity to get out of the house, so he went and had a great time with Patrick and his friends, although he felt like he had been hit by twenty bludgers before he even made it onto the field. However, the game worked some of the stress out of him, and he felt a bit lighter when he walked back up to the house and heard the object of his sleepless night talking with her mother.

"Harry…" Hermione's eyes widened, then she looked down, embarrassed. "Can we talk?" she surprised him, looking him in his eyes once again. He'd figured she would run off again.

* * *

Harry nodded and said, "Okay, but first let me go shower. I smell." He walked away, totally missing the determined glint in his best friend's eye. Babs smiled and just looked down into her coffee as Hermione stood and followed Harry silently up to his room.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed and locked the door behind her, casting a silencing charm behind her wandlessly and silently. Harry jumped and turned. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry's eyebrows lifted. "Sorry for what?"

Frustrated, Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Merlin, Harry. Don't act daft. You know damn well what I mean."

Her best friend shook his head. "Not really. I was beginning to think that kiss was just a dream. That _is_ what you're talking about, right?"

"I'm beginning to wish it was now. It would make things a whole lot less awkward between us."

"Hermione, I have a feeling it wouldn't have been awkward had you not ran away afterward. I was quite enjoying myself, you know."

The brunette, who had been picking at a loose thread on Harry's quilt, looked up quickly. "What?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, it's not every day that I realize that if I do care for you like a sister, I'm one sick son-of-a-bitch because I did not think brotherly thoughts about you after I left your door last night. To be honest, I've been struggling with my feelings ever since Ginny confronted me months ago; I was just biding my time until Andrew screwed up."

Hermione stood up and approached Harry. "And how did you know Andrew would screw up?"

"All of your boyfriends do. None of them were good enough for you, Hermione. Andrew was a good one, but his insecurities…"

As she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, Hermione whispered, "Stupid boy; he didn't have one thing to be insecure about."

"Not a damn thing." With that, Harry reached down and kissed Hermione like he had wanted to since she had left him the night before, quickly running his tongue over her lips, begging for entry, which she immediately granted. Harry's hands reached around and grabbed her bum through the same Garfield pajamas she had neglected to take off from the night before while Hermione's hands moved under his shirt, feeling the dirt and grime from his morning of football.

After an undetermined amount of time of intense snogging, Hermione broke free. "Harry," she panted.

Moving down to her neck, he bit out, "Do we really need to talk _now_?"

Backing up a bit, she nodded. "Yeah, we do." She regretfully left his arms and sat on his bed. Harry paused a minute, then he walked over and knelt between her legs, looking into her eyes.

"So, what's there to talk about? I think I've made it pretty clear that I have strong feeling for you, Hermione. I told you last night that you are the most important person in my life after Teddy, and nothing will change that. It took me a long time to see that I could have a future with you, but now that I know it's a possibility, I don't plan on ever letting any other man take you away from me. You're mine, Hermione Jean Granger, and I'm not letting you go."

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath and smiled. That's exactly what she had wanted to hear. "God, Harry. You just took every possible argument I had about us trying this and threw it out the window."

"Good. Now, can I go take a shower where we can properly enjoy our holiday as an official couple?"

"I don't know. I kind of like the sweaty, grimy Harry. Sort of turns me on."

His breath hitched and his green eyes darkened as he eased her back onto his bed, possessing her mouth as he went. He moved slowly, kissing from her mouth down to her neck, down her shoulders, moving aside the thin strap of her night shirt and thanking God that she had neglected a bra that morning.

Hermione took that opportunity to reach down and grab a handful of his shirt, pulling it toward her and over Harry's head. He reciprocated, pushing her shirt up, kissing a trail up her stomach all the way up to her neck again before removing the offending article of clothing completely. He was just about to work his way back down to her pajama bottoms when they heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry, loves, don't mean to interrupt whatever's going on in there, but I just wanted to let you know that we had told a few of our friends that you two were coming in last night, so they're coming in for a late lunch in about an hour."

Hermione silently took the charm off the door and called out to her mother, "Thanks, Mum. We'll be ready!" Then, looking at Harry, she grinned wickedly. "Up for that shower now?"

Harry shook his head and waved his hand, putting the silencing charm back up. "Not quite," he growled, pouncing back on her like the Gryffindor lion he was.

* * *

The two were a bit late for lunch, but no one said a word. Patrick just squeezed Harry's shoulder, which Harry took as a warning and caused him to drink his beer a tad faster. However, beside him, Hermione was blushing from the exaggerated wink her mother had sent her after noticing the love bite just peeking from under the neckline of her daughter's modest blouse. She knew the conversations and explanations that were to come, but after feeling Harry's clammy hand find hers, she relaxed, knowing that no one would be surprised at their relationship. It _was _her and Harry, after all.

* * *

_A/N (part deux): So, after writing this, I've decided that there will be ONE more chapter…I guess an epilogue of sorts, although it probably won't be called an epilogue. I'll never be able to write a one-shot…sigh...ALTHOUGH I do have a few song-fic ideas…Anyway…Thanks for reading!_


	4. Departure

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: This is it; I've enjoyed this one! I hope it's not too cheesy, but I feel this chapter is. Hermione is a tad OOC at the end, but she had to be for the scene, and I love her in it (she's my favorite__). Anyway, enjoy! Review! Favorite! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year! Good night! _

* * *

"So, oh daughter-of-mine…I take it you and Harry have worked out your issues?" Babs smiled at Hermione, and the younger Granger woman had no doubt that her mother knew exactly what had been going on when she had interrupted earlier.

Hermione, with a Gryffindor-inspired blush coloring her cheeks, simply filled the last of the coffee cups to take out to the guests before answering her mother. "Mum…must we?"

"We must. So…?"

"So…?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Still think there are 'brotherly' feelings toward the boy?"

"Mum, I'm perfectly content being an only child for the rest of my life if I get to lose Harry Potter as a brother. I never want to think of him that way again. Not the way we just…well…nevermind. I'm going to take this to the dining room." Hermione rushed out the door with the tray of dessert while her mother filed out behind her with the coffee, laughing at her daughter's embarrassment.

* * *

Harry had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Patrick Granger, although the perfect host, was staring down the boy he had thought of as a son for the last six years.

"Pat, when are ya gonna get a son-in-law, mate? Little 'ermione is a beaut, and I know there are many blokes around here who'd love to oblige 'er." This came from Randall Wheaton, or Randy, who, along with his wife Angelique, had been the first to welcome the Grangers to the neighborhood after they had relocated after Hermione had given their memories back. They had wanted to get away from the town that knew them as Wendell and Monica Wilkins, but they had fallen in love with Australia.

The other guests; Gregory and Lisa Turner, and Leroy and Diana Hallman; nodded their heads in agreement. Gregory was an optician in the same medical center as the Grangers while his wife taught at the local university. Leroy and Diana owned a bakery in town, and the Grangers had frequented the location from their first week as residents, quickly becoming friendly with the owners.

"I agree," stated Lisa matter-of-factly, but she had an ulterior motive. She had noticed the way Hermione's friend Harry had looked at the youngest Granger throughout dinner, and she wanted to get a rise out of the suddenly shy boy. Every other time they had visited, Harry and Hermione had resembled a brother and sister, joking and telling stories, keeping the older guests laughing for hours. No one could have guessed that one day, Harry would be looking at Hermione like he'd much rather be indulging in another type of sustenance. "Patrick, you and Babs need to talk Hermione into moving down here. I'm sure her job can transfer her without a problem, and as bright as she is, she'd be in charge in a minute."

Her husband Gregory, realizing what she was doing, joined in at once. "It'd be a change of scenery; she could be closer to you two, and think of the new batch of blokes who would have access to this stunning beauty!"

Harry had had enough, and he spoke up, "You're right, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, when you say that Hermione could thrive in Australia's economy. Also, it would be wonderful for her to be closer to her parents. However, she doesn't need a slew of blokes fighting for her like she's a piece of meat, as stunning as she truly is. Actually, unless I've misunderstood things, she doesn't need an Australian bloke at all."

Patrick, curiosity lighting his eyes, asked, "And why's that, Harry? I understood that she and Andrew broke things off before you two flew out here."

"Because, Dad, Harry and I finally got our heads out of our arses and realized that the whole 'brother/sister' relationship was just weird between us and that we much preferred a more _hands-on_ approach that siblings should not partake in." Hermione was standing right behind her father with a tray of desserts in her hands, glaring at the table for discussing her in her absence.

Babs dropped the tray of coffee to the table and doubled over in laughter at the shocked look on her husband's face. "It's your own bloody fault Ricky. You just had to be the overprotective father, even though you've loved Harry like a son for years." Standing up straight, she came over to Harry and kissed him on top of his black shaggy head. "I love you, Harry; I know you'll take care of my Hermione." She turned to her daughter and grinned as the girl walked over wrapped her arms around Harry.

"You know I will Babs. And Patrick? I hope this doesn't change our relationship; I really do like discussing football with you."

Patrick leaned his head back and took a deep breath, thinking about his answer. When he faced Harry again, he was smiling. "Of course not, son. Can't lose my football buddy, now can I?

* * *

The rest of Harry and Hermione's vacation seemed to fly by. The new couple enjoyed their time together, spending the days just as they would have as friends (with a little more snogging sporadically); however, their nights were filled with passionate pleas, desperate moans, and even whispered giggles to _Be quiet!_, even though they remembered to cast a silencing charm each night.

On their last night in Australia, they lay in bed and discussed what would happen when their relationship was announced to their loved ones back home. No one but Ginny and Andrew even suspected, and Rita Skeeter, despite Hermione's threats to the woman, would be willing and waiting to get her hands on this story.

"How do you think Ron will react?" Harry pulled Hermione's hand up to his mouth and turned it over, kissing each fingertip before turning and laying his head on her bare chest, listening to her heart.

"Well, I don't see him really getting mad. Luna's calmed the boy down quite a bit over the last year. I'm trying to imagine those two in an argument."

"Luna'd win."

Hermione looked down at Harry. "How do you figure?"

"Luna's so _out there_, you know? She'd throw some argument at poor Ron, and by the time he'd have the chance to sit down and work it out, as crazy as he is about her, he'd have forgotten what they were even arguing about."

"True. I think that's why we didn't work out. We actually _liked_ the arguments."

Harry nodded. "You two are going to kill each other one day. You're not going to even realize you've done it; Ron's going to say something stupid, you'll take offense, your wand'll come out, and _POOF!_ No more Weasley. Either that, or you'll make sure he'll never have kids again. That's why I don't try to make you mad."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, you've pissed me off plenty of times."

"But not to the extent of our ginger best friend."

"You do have a point. And you have something else working in your favor."

Harry smirked. "What's that, love?"

"You're a great lay." And with that, she rolled over and straddled Harry.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Just a great lay?" he teased.

"Well, I kinda like you too." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Well," he started, imitating her, "I kinda love you." He reached up and completed the kiss, rolling her to where she was under him. When he pulled up, she looked into his emerald eyes, looking for any signs of teasing.

"Love?"

Harry nodded. "You don't think I could have really done all of this if I didn't love you, I mean, _really, really_ love you, did you Hermione? I told you that first day that I had strong feelings for you, but know that I love you. You've always brought out the best in me, love, even before I was old enough to appreciate it. Friendship and bravery…remember that?"

Hermione wiped away a stray tear, her head moving up and down. "It…it's just that during the whole nine months Andrew and I dated, he never once told me he loved me, and I never had the desire to say it to him. I cared for him, and I told him so, but when he gave me the decision between him and you, I knew who I had to choose. I love you, Harry Potter, and I always have in some way, whether it be as a best friend, confidant, hero, leader, outlaw, or as the man I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life."

"Gods, Hermione." Harry's eyes darkened with desire, and the two finally fell asleep in each other's arms two hours before they had to catch their plane. They had time to have breakfast with Hermione's parents before leaving.

Babs looked over at her daughter, who, as Harry was talking to Patrick, had compiled a plate of Harry's favorites and had passed it to him before taking her coffee. She shook her head as she watched Hermione yawn.

"Not getting any sleep, love?" she whispered.

Hermione's head jerked toward her mother. "What makes you say that?"

"You look pretty tired, and you must think I'm crazier than your Auntie Daisy if you believe I think you and Harry have stayed in separate rooms these two weeks."

This time, instead of blushing, Hermione smiled. "He told me he loved me, Mum. Last night. You don't understand how big that is for Harry."

Babs hugged her daughter. "That's great, Hermione. How are the living arrangements going to work when you two get home? Are you both keeping your flats?"

Hermione actually blushed at this question. "I know it's sudden, but no. Since I teach and am at Hogwarts most of the year, I'm selling my flat and will live with Harry the rest of the year."

"McGonagall won't care that Harry's visiting you at school, will she?"

"Not at all. I haven't told Harry, but Draco Malfoy, who's teaching Defense, had been receiving visitors from a certain female Weasley before school released."

The four finally loaded up in the Grangers' car and drove to the airport. With hugs and promises to call and write, Harry and Hermione boarded the plane hand-in-hand.

* * *

Harry was quiet for a while, not saying a word until Hermione reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "What's wrong, love? Nervous about presenting ourselves to society?" she asked teasingly.

He shook his head and smiled. "I just realized something, that's all."

Her smile faltered. "What is it?"

"Don't look so worried, love. It's nothing bad; I promise! It's just that…" Harry seemed to be struggling with how to word his next sentence. "It's just that I realized that when I told you that I loved you last night…"

"Yes…" Hermione still looked worried.

Harry softly kissed her before whispering, "I just realized that I don't remember saying that to anyone before. I mean, I might have said it in jest, but never said it and meant it. Like you said with Andrew, Ginny and I, in the three years we dated or whatever we did, we never uttered those words to each other. I never even said them to my aunt and uncle, nor was the sentiment returned. If I did, it was when I was too young to realize what the hell was going on. You, Hermione Granger, are the first person that I have ever loved."

Hermione's eyes widened at that confession. She could see what he meant about never having told another _significant other_ that she loved him, but never having even a family member tell him that he was loved…A low growl emitted from her throat.

"Hermione…love?" Harry looked worried.

"Those damn Dursleys! Every time I think about them…"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, effectively halting her tirade. "Hermione, calm down. Put them behind us; I left there seven years ago, and I don't plan on going back. Ever. When I left, my cousin told me that he didn't think that I was a 'waste of space.' That's enough air cleared for me. If they want me, Aunt Petunia knows how to reach me."

"Well, for what it's worth, Harry, _I love you_."

"I love you too, Hermione. Now, I'm tired. For some reason, I didn't get one ounce of sleep this holiday."

* * *

"You sure it's best to tell the Weasleys all at one time?" Hermione looked down at her clothes, making sure they were free of any invisible lint or dust particles that apparently only she could see. Harry reached under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

He stumbled a moment. Three weeks, and he still hadn't come to terms that he could touch this _woman_, his best friend, any way he wanted. He pecked her on the lips and smiled. "We'll get Ron off to the side and tell him first; then we'll just let the others figure it out for themselves, eh?"

Hermione grinned. "I think I'm rubbing off on you…"

"You can rub any…" but he was interrupted by the door opening.

Ginevra Weasley smirked as she opened the door. "Okay, you two. Stop flirting for a few minutes, or someone might think you actually like each other or something."

Harry looked at Hermione confusedly, but she just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Ginny," she greeted, hugging the girl before going in.

Ginny turned to look at her ex-boyfriend and opened her arms. "Come here, you big oaf." He laughed and hugged her.

"What's between you and Hermione?"

"Well, seems you had her quite confused over your holiday, and she called me asking for help."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione called _you_? About _me_? But Gin—"

"Harry, she's the smartest witch of the age for a reason. Who else could help her figure out your feelings when she herself couldn't see through her own?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight: you two, after thirteen bloody years, finally decided that you love each other? That you're not just friends?"

Looking at each other, they turned back to Ron and both said, "Yes."

"This possibly couldn't have been going on for a long time. I would have noticed something." Then a light bulb seemed to have clicked. "How long _has_ this been going on? _Did_ I miss something?"

Hermione stood up and hugged Ron. "No, Ronald, you didn't miss anything. Over our holiday in Australia, we figured that we just…I don't know…_made sense_, you know? Ginny and Andrew saw it, saw it enough to sit us down and tell us to make a decision. We simply chose each other without knowing."

Ron nodded and gave her a squeeze, then stopped. "Wait, _Ginny_ knows?"

Harry laughed. "Well, someone had to point it out to us. We were pretty clueless."

Ron walked over to his other best friend, still holding hands with Hermione. "You two looked nervous when you asked me to talk. Did you think I'd be mad?"

"Well, we didn't exactly know. We thought it'd be strange, you know, your two best friends…" Harry left the sentence open. Ron didn't disappoint.

"Shagging each other?"

"Ron!" Hermione turned red.

"Well, you are, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Actually, Hermione's moving in with me. She's selling her flat since it's basically useless during the school year, and I don't plan on letting her stay there much anyway," Harry stated, standing up and putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Ron was baffled. "You two have this all figured out, don't you?"

"Well, it's us, Ron. When does Harry actually ever let me plan anything?" Hermione smiled up at Harry indulgently.

Their redheaded friend just laughed. "True. Well—" but right then they heard Molly calling for everyone to come eat, so the three friends made their way outside to where dinner had been set up.

Harry and Hermione held hands, not once hiding their affection for one another during dinner. They, of course, never used an outright snog to catch everyone's attention, but instead a simple peck on the lips as Hermione stepped inside to get something for Molly, a brush of a hand as Harry rested his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and the sudden fascination with a particular strand of Hermione's hair were the plan to let everyone see the pair's sudden affection for each other.

But even though everyone carried on a continuous conversation with both Harry and Hermione, no one noticed.

During dessert, Hermione pulled Ginny off to the side. "Ginny, why hasn't anyone said anything about me and Harry yet?"

"Have you told them?" asked Ginny confusedly.

"No, we decided to just throw little hints out, that maybe someone would catch on. You know how your mum is."

"But Hermione, Ron and I have both watched you two all evening. It looks like nothing's changed. Sure, the peck on the lips may be new, but friends do that. Honey, you and Harry were too affectionate before, even when he was dating me. No one's going to notice the little touches; those have always been there between you two. No, you're going to have to go big with this family. Remember, we're Ron's family. Think: how many times did you have to explain you two to Ron tonight actually using words, _and_ there was no food in front of him to distract him! We Weasleys have one-track minds."

Hermione nodded her thanks and, making sure the entire Weasley family was in their seats, walked over resolutely to Harry. She bent down and whispered in his ear seductively, "I'm only going to the loo, but I'm giving this family a show they won't forget before I go." With that, she turned Harry's head and met him full-on, pulling a moan from the back of Harry's throat. She felt his tongue probe her lips, and she quickly let him in. Hearing a throat clear, she pulled back, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. She smiled at the family and then turned and went into the house, Harry watching every step.

Harry turned to see the entire Weasley clan gaping at him, with the exception of Ron and Ginny, who were grinning so widely he was worried their mouths may never look right again.

Molly recovered first and asked, "So, Harry, when were you two going to tell us about this?"

Ginny laughed. "Mum, I think they just did." She looked over to Harry and mouthed, _That's my girl!_ Harry just smiled in return, anxious for dinner to be over where he and Hermione could return to _their_ flat, and he could pay her back for that kiss.


End file.
